The present invention relates to a cartridge of an optical disk or a magneto-optical disc and the like, for instance, by which recording and/or reproducing of recording information such as musical signals or graphic signals and the like can be processed, and more particularly, according to the present invention, the signals can be reproduced with fidelity by means of printing a vibration isolating ink layer on an upper half of a cartridge, and thus the vibration transmitted from a cartridge housing is reduced.
Until now, the disc cartridge with disc recording medium has been widely spread as the cartridge of this kind. Such the disc cartridge is, as shown in FIG. 17, a cartridge housing 3 constructed by combining an upper half 1 with a lower half 2, and an optical disc or a magneto-optical disc (hereafter, called as disc 4) is rotatably accommodated in the cartridge housing 3. The cartridge housing 3 is provided with a shutter 5 which can be opened/shut.
When the disc cartridge described above is attached to the deck of a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, the shutter 5 is opened, and together with this action, reference holes not shown of the lower half 2 are engaged with a pair of reference pins 7 of a reference table 6 on the deck side, and the reverse surface of the lower half 2 is received by a pair of receive parts 8 and then the disc cartridge is horizontally supported. And also, the disc cartridge is supported by being pressed by a pair of press-springs 9 from the upper surface of the upper half 1. Under the condition of the disc cartridge being supported, the disc 4 is chucked by a disc table, and is driven into rotation by a spindle motor. And then, recording and/or reproducing operations take place by an optical head/magnetic head opposing the disc, through a window aperture with the opened shutter 5.
By the way, with regard to the disc cartridge during performing the recording and/or reproducing operations, the vibrating motion accompanied by the high speed rotation and the like by the spindle motor is transmitted to the cartridge housing 3, from the reference pins 7 and the receive parts 8 of the reference table 6. At the same time, it is also transmitted to the cartridge housing 3 from the press-springs 9. The vibration of the cartridge housing 3 makes atmosphere in the cartridge housing 3 vibrate, and gives not a little influence on the rotating disc 4, and thus, the face vibration of the disc 4 will occur. And therefore, when the disc 4 vibrates, the signals read by the optical head are also varied, and the matter will give the influence on the reproduced waves of the musical signals, too, and as the result, the problem occurs that the reproduction with fidelity can not be carried out.
The present invention was implemented to resolve the problem described above, and its object is to reduce the vibration of the cartridge housing, and thereby, to obtain a cartridge which can reproduce with fidelity by suppressing the vibration of the disc.
According to the recording medium cartridge of the present invention, the vibration isolating ink layer containing resin system particles and having a projecting and depressing surface is formed on the cartridge housing between the supporting part and/or holding part of the cartridge to the receiving space opposing the outer peripheral part, in order to attain the object described above.
With regard to the recording medium cartridge described above, the vibration of the cartridge housing is transmitted from the supporting part through a reference table of a deck by which the lower half is supported as well as from the press-material by which the upper half is supported, and it is further spread toward the peripheral part thereof. Therefore, as for a range of the vibration isolating ink layer to be formed on the cartridge housing, it is formed from the supporting part or the holding part of the cartridge to the accommodating space opposing the recording medium, and thus, the vibration based displacement generated at a portion in contact with the supporting part of the cartridge housing and at a portion in contact with the press-material can be absorbed and reduced by the vibration isolating ink layer, and then the vibration of the recording medium can be suppressed to the minimum.
A typical example of the vibration isolating ink layer formed on the cartridge housing is printed on the portion including a support area of the upper half. According to this, by printing the vibration isolating ink layer on the upper half, the vibration of the cartridge housing can be effectively suppressed, and thus, the vibration of the cartridge housing exerting influence on the recording medium can be reduced.
And besides, another example of the vibration isolating ink layer formed on the cartridge housing is what is printed on the outer peripheral part of the upper half surface corresponding to the recording medium of the cartridge housing. In this matter, the vibration being transmitted to the cartridge housing is transmitted from the outer peripheral part of the cartridge housing toward the central portion thereof, and therefore, the vibration can be effectively reduced, by printing the vibration isolating ink layer on the outer peripheral part of the cartridge housing.